1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices include a reset button for resetting when the electronic device has crashed. This reset button that usually protrudes from the electronic devices for facilitating users' operations may be depressed by mistake.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable electronic device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.